


困兽

by Mianmianbujue



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime), 异度侵入
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianmianbujue/pseuds/Mianmianbujue
Summary: ABO监狱易感期play 双A
Relationships: 百秋
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	困兽

雨出奇的大。

室内昏沉沉一片，只有挂在房顶上唯一的灯泡，在哗啦啦的雨声中颤抖着。在这样的暴雨中，连警察都懈怠了，呆在门房里，隐约传来肥皂剧里苦情女主的嘶吼声——

“儿子走了我活着还有什么意思！”

那声音跨过三十多米的距离，却仿佛炸响在屋里两个人耳边。潮气进一步席卷开来，隐隐约约从远处传来阵阵雷鸣。

吵死了……鸣瓢躺在床上，刚刚平缓的呼吸再次急促起来。该死，六个多小时了，百贵盯着自己的视线还没有消失，甚至基本上完全没挪开过一下。

女人的声音继续在耳边尖叫，明明大半隐没在哗哗的雨声中。但这仿佛一个信号，屋内死水般的静止被打破，鸣瓢动了。

他猛地从床上站起，然而至少十二个小时水米未进让他几乎是踉跄着冲向了目标——由于二位的警官身份，又是重案组的骨干成员，他们只是暂时被单独关押在废弃的警局宿舍，也因此，门后甚至挂着一面镜子。

砰的一声，蛛网般的裂纹蔓延开来，将碎未碎，但镜子里那张道貌岸然的脸如他所愿被切割成一块一块。胸口的郁结之气没有丝毫缓和，他喘了口气，刚想再来一拳。右手就被人握住了。接着，百贵有些颤抖的声音在耳边响起。

“鸣瓢，你……”

哈，想靠易感期来为我脱罪吗……都这种时候了。

“百贵哥，”鸣瓢发现自己声音嘶哑得陌生，他转过身来，面对他的挚友，“再强调一遍，我是在绝对理智的状态下开了那四枪。”他甚至勾了勾嘴角，露出了一个近乎嘲讽的表情，“非要说的话，无缘无故开了那一枪的你，才是真的处于情绪激动难以控制的易感期吧？”

“不然，你何必要补那一枪，掺这浑水呢？”

他顿了顿，补上最后一句。“还是说，你在同情你这可怜的同僚呢？百贵哥？”

百贵的脸半隐在阴影里，鸣瓢看不清楚。手被他攥得很紧，却又好好地避开了自己刚被划破的伤口。

有这功夫关心我，不如好好想想怎么把你自己从这种处境中摆脱出去。鸣瓢心里这样想着，却干脆利落地甩开了对方的手，往前一步，一把将他的挚友按在了门上。他力道不轻，铁门咣的一响，镜子应声而碎，尖锐的利刃散落一地。鸣瓢张口想要再说点什么，但一抬眼，他看到了对方的眼睛——那双青灰色的瞳孔暗沉沉地，酝酿着更加剧烈的风暴。

外界雨势不增，屋内潮湿的气息却翻倍上涌。鸣瓢不自觉移开了视线，后退半步，决定换一种不那么强硬的措辞。但瞬间天旋地转，他被压在了冰冷的水泥地上，肩胛骨撞的生疼。面前的男人逆着光线，却发出一种难以言喻的压迫感。

接着，自己的手被带到男人的后颈处——那里的腺体正猛烈地跳动着，散发着不正常的热度。

“回答我，鸣瓢，”对方凑得更近了，“我到底是什么时候进入易感期的呢？”

鸣瓢秋人没得到回答的机会，百贵下一秒就俯下身来，用与平稳声音不相符的凶猛力道，咬上了鸣瓢的唇。与其说是在亲吻，不如说他是在泄愤似的掠夺，自己口腔里每一个角落都被舔过。鸣瓢不受控制地瞪大眼睛，电灯的光是幽暗的黄色，在他眼里散出一团模糊的光晕，氧气被逐渐夺走，他缓了十几秒才找回了神智，几乎是凭借着生物本能狠狠咬下去，却只伤到了对方的嘴角。

唇齿间粗暴的搏斗告一段落，雷鸣伴着闪电，刺目的白光将他们纠缠的影子扯开，钉在粗糙的墙上。电光一闪即逝，鸣瓢秋人勉强捕捉到对方粘着血的嘴角，他随即发现自己竟然后知后觉地享受起口腔中浓烈的血腥气。

两个Alpha极其富有攻击力的信息素在空气中爆发开来。

“发现了吗？”百贵突然笑了，他居然还笑得出来。接着他伸手，摸在鸣瓢的后颈，满意地发现那里的热度也在逐渐攀升，连带着鸣瓢有些苍白冰凉的身体都逐渐回暖，脸颊上也染上一层浅浅的粉色。

雷击木的味道渐渐显露出来，鸣瓢几乎维持不住脸上的表情，他定定地看着压在他身上的人，原来如此。他压下心底猛然涌出的悲哀，面上却突然大笑出声。“原来如此，哈，原来如此。哈哈哈哈哈哈……“

鸣瓢绿色的眸子紧紧盯着对方，盯着他的挚友，嘴角竟然挑起一个不经意的弧度。

“那你这算什么呢？宁愿牺牲自己，和暗恋对象一起赴死？殉情吗？”

“怎么？理性的百贵哥也要变成被情欲支配的野兽了吗？”

“说白了，到现在这又有什么用呢？你喜欢的不过是想象中的，过去的鸣瓢秋人罢了。“他看到百贵皱得越来越紧的眉头，对方用了大力咬着唇，伤口被撕的更大。鸣瓢忍不住挪开了视线，又去看发黄的灯光，眼睛因此而又酸又涩。

“现在我是个杀人犯，是个凭自己意志，连开四枪杀死别人的罪犯。”不放心似的，他又强调了一遍。

鸣瓢伸手抓住百贵的领子，就算被按着平躺在地上，他的力道丝毫不减，百贵被迫着几乎与他鼻尖相贴。“现在呢，还想上我吗？”

“百贵船太郎？”

回答他的是百贵身上席卷而出的暴风雨的气味，Alpha似乎彻底被惹怒了。下一秒，他被猛地翻了过来，肩膀狠狠地砸在地上，更为猛烈的痛楚传来，百贵竟然一口咬在了自己的腺体上……这家伙疯了吗？

鸣瓢突然觉得自己犯了一个大错。

但他没空思考更多了，留下深深的牙印后，腺体又被一口含住，又用牙尖轻轻地磨擦。之前自己的信息素已经被百贵勾着爆发出来，现在根本没有什么能抵抗这种异样的快感……说到底，Alpha就是这样的生物。他不受控制地半硬了起来。在这种情况下，面对着陪伴自己近二十年的唯一挚友，甚至就算对方也是个Alpha，他也控制不住地，感受到欲望在自己身体里节节升腾，伴随着躁郁的火焰，理智仿佛都要被焚烧殆尽。

瓢泼大雨、洪水滔天、电闪雷鸣。受信息素影响，鸣瓢好像看到面前浮现出了末日般的图景。有什么用呢，诺亚方舟已经没有了。只剩下这狭小的空间里，两只发情的野兽。

好像过去了一个世纪，后颈终于解脱，那里已经被刺激得红肿起来。由于注入了过量的信息素，鸣瓢绿色的瞳孔里一片虚无。腺体被蹂躏的快感和与百贵信息素碰撞的痛苦几乎搞得他意识模糊。但对方并没有打算就此停下。

他再次被弄成仰躺在地上的姿势，鸣瓢大口大口地喘着气，在鼓噪的心跳声间隙捕捉到了衣物悉悉嗦嗦的声音，接着，心跳的频率又上了一个台阶——百贵，百贵竟然用嘴含住了自己的……

“唔……不不不，停下……啊！”

他一把捂住了自己的嘴，却没法阻止自己本就半硬的肉茎在温软湿润的口腔里迅速充血膨胀。对方的技巧比想象中要好，他轻轻地吞吐，又用手指一下一下刮过他的阴囊。鸣瓢挣扎着抬起头来，在模糊的视线中捕捉到对方蓝灰色的头发，他伸手，但手指使不上力，动作看起来又像是在鼓励对方含得更深。

没过多久，鸣瓢就再也把持不住，在猛烈的暴雨气味中迎来了自己第一次高潮。他腿根发软，止不住地颤抖，高潮让他被信息素搅成一团浆糊的脑子稍微清醒了片刻。接着下肢一凉，他的裤子被扒了个干净。

他无力地挥拳，却被对方轻轻松松地拦下。双唇再次被吻住，以一种难以言说的温柔力道。他尝到了自己精液的腥气，还有一股雨后草木的清新气味。什么冰凉的液体落在了他的眼角。鸣瓢彻底怔住了。

只那一瞬间，当下的场面仿佛转化为一场黑白的默剧，他闭上了眼睛，就连窗外的雨声也近乎消失，身周被对方信息素的味道所包围，唯一的感觉仿佛只剩下嘴唇那里轻轻的触碰。已经疯够了，从在单挑家里看到和对方对峙的百贵的那一刻，这个世界就好像已经崩毁。只剩下浑浑噩噩地——开枪、杀人、争吵、被捕、沉默，甚至现在的做爱。

该停下了。不能再继续这样下去了。鸣瓢想着。他已经害百贵变成了这副样子，不能再……

但是，百贵的身体在颤抖。明明把自己压在了地上，明明在性爱中占据了绝对的主导权，身体却仍然在因为恐惧和后怕而颤抖。他突然明白了为什么对方在被关进来以后的六个小时内要一直一直地盯着自己。

鸣瓢在心底叹了口气。

他伸出手，环住了对方的肩膀，安抚似的拍了拍，没去管百贵猛然僵硬的身体，鸣瓢主动抬头，加深了这个吻。

雨停了。

唇舌交缠，呼吸相融，冰凉的液体一滴一滴坠在他的脸上，却奇妙地熄灭了他心里猛烈燃烧的雷火。他一下下轻拍着百贵的肩膀，就像之前每次出完任务回来对方的做法一样。尽管性器涨得发疼，他心底却一片宁静。

良久，百贵抬起了头，哑着声音说：“抱歉，我失控了。”

他直起身来想要离开，却又被鸣瓢拽住，两人的眼角都是一片通红。鸣瓢借力从地上站起，坐在了床边。接着他伸手，用还有些发软的手指三两下解开了百贵的皮带，拉下裤子，在他涨大的性器上舔了一口。

味道还行。他砸了砸嘴，奇异的，对于接下来的打算他心里没有半点不适和抗拒。这次吓坏他了吧，他想着，张口含住了对方的性器，吞吐了两下，满意地听到对方低哼出声。鸣瓢在心里笑了笑，充分舔湿对方性器的每一个角落后，他吐出Alpha已经硬到不行的阴茎，将百贵的手带向了自己的后穴。

“来做吧，百贵哥。”

面前的男人沉默了许久，终于，对方伸手向前，摸上了干涩无比的洞口。Alpha的后穴天生不适合做爱，扩张的过程也自然无比艰难。鸣瓢躺在床上闭上双眼，尽力放松之下，情欲的浪潮开始一次次涌起——一根手指，两根手指，内壁渐渐湿软起来。光被挡住了，阴影覆盖在他身上，有人轻轻的咬住了他的喉结，与此同时，穴内的手指终于戳到了最敏感的那一点。

大洪水终于将他们两个都淹没了。

刚才停滞的雨声不过是中场休息，更加急促的暴雨哗啦啦地响着，从虚空传来的雷鸣声将他的思绪劈成了万千碎片。什么东西捅了进来，以不容置疑的力道，粗大的性器埋在他的体内，一次次向最脆弱最敏感的地方进攻。痛楚一点点转化为灭顶的快感。他茫然地睁着眼睛，意识却已经要溺亡在那海洋里了。快感叠得高高的又轰然倒下，在那浪潮的尽头，他看到了百贵的脸。他的额头淌满汗水，眼底却是化不开的悲哀。

我已经知道你的心意了。

所以船太郎，不要难过。

鸣瓢竭力想找回自己的思绪。但他失败了，随着又一次的释放，世界终于变得漆黑一片。

他昏了过去。

鸣瓢秋人再醒来的时候，已是天光大亮，似乎只有窗外湿漉漉的草木提醒他昨晚的疯狂并非大梦一场。

时间快得不像样，在警察的看守下解决了简单的早餐，就差不多到了要准备上庭的时候。鸣瓢嗅着身边传来的清新的草木气，心情难以置信的平和。幸好有昨天六个小时的反复思考和推敲，这足以帮他将百贵摘的干干净净。

十点，庭审准时开始。审判警察的案件并没有对外界开放旁听的名额。偌大的屋子里，不过寥寥数人。

他站上被告席，与百贵并肩。

“枪是我开的。”

“进门就开了枪，没有注意到有别人在场。”

“是的，百贵船太郎是我的朋友。”

朋友，他在心底又默念一遍，悄悄勾了下嘴角。

“不知道，大概是在私下调查，不幸被牵扯了进来。”

“五枪都是我开的。先开了四枪，之后看到单挑好像还有动静，我就又补了一枪。”

“没有异议。”

审理进行得很快，没有超出预料范围的问题。

“那么百贵船太郎，你对鸣瓢秋人的陈述有异议吗？”

沉默。

良久，百贵终于出声，他声线仍然有点不稳，语气已然坚定。前半句的声音极其微弱，只有身边的鸣瓢秋人听到了。

如果这是你希望的。

“……没有异议。”

——FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 补一个信息素设定：  
> 鸣瓢秋人：雷击木  
> 百贵船太郎：雨后草木气息


End file.
